Update R54
Update R54 - Questing with QB Date: 2018-05-01 New Features and Content Introducing QB! QB is so excited to be your new mentor, advisor, and very best Creati-friend. There’s more QB fun to come, but for now QB will be your guide to the... * New - optional - questing and badges system! * Complete Quests in the new Codex to earn loot and unlock Badges. * Quest progress is tracked across worlds; complete your quests in any game world you like! Quests do not progress on adventures though. * Badges grant permanent upgrades to your character, like critical melee hits and auto-healing. * You can select one of your unlocked badges on the inventory screen to proudly display it in the world. * New players will now earn their free Coins by completing quests. The number has been raised from 300 to 350 total. * As a little bonus, current players can also earn those 350 coins by questing, too. Thanks, QB! * You voted. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DZuN4WqVQAAzbZz.jpg:large We added eight new variants for the “Block Madness” tournament champion: Asphalt! Asphalt Slab, Asphalt Slope, Asphalt Slope Outer Corner, Asphalt Slope Inner Corner, Asphalt Stairs, Asphalt Stairs Outer Corner, Asphalt Stairs Inner Corner, Asphalt Column * We loved this community event so much that we’re planning to run it again later this year. * New free recipe: Stone Lattice Window * New login reward: Quick™ Potion! * New Playful Blueprint: Cozy Cottage * Marvelous new Costume: The Finite Gauntlet. We appreciate everyone who picks up this item, as it helps us pay our hard-working developers so they can afford more keyboards, rainbow sherbet, and movie tickets. * To be fair to new players, we’re going to start calling Creativerse a “live open beta” until we’re finished adding all the new stuff we have planned. This label won’t change anything about your play experience or how we add content the game; it’s simply a way to convey to our newest players how much new stuff is still coming along the pipeline and that the game is far from finished. Bugfixes * Fixed the busted “no gliders” setting for adventures * Added some missing characters to the Creativerse font used on signs and loading screens, and made the '<' and '>' characters face the correct way. * Fix for the weapon tutorial firing at inappropriate times * Fixed cornerstones not being granted with blueprint kit purchases * Minor fix to make Tab key more responsive and consistent in menus * Fix for Arc Signs using icons or non-default fonts always appearing “on” when first loaded * “Slanted Straw Roof” corners now properly named “Thatched Roof” corners Hotfix 2018-05-24 Bugfixes * Several nonfunctional badge perks should now work beautifully * Fix for adventures not properly completing * Fix for the first "touchstone" quest not auto-accepting & tracking for new players * Replaced stub codex tab icons with stunningly beautiful real ones * Added a keybinding option for the codex * Fix for excavators sometimes creating visual “holes” in the world * Partial fix for framerate hitching Category:Patch Notes